Lesson 1 In Teaching An Angel How To Date & Possibly Maybe
by charming writer
Summary: A different version to the bar scene in Supernatural season 5 episode 3 "God Y'all Hear Me It's Dean Winchester" wherein Piper's future daughter Melissa from my Charmed fanfiction series tries to teach "The Angel Of Thursday" how to date & pick up women which Dean asks her to do after phoning her up earlier on that in turn sorter has the opposite effect to what she planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Lesson 1 In Teaching An Angel How To Date**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the Charmed, characters or Castiel from Supernatural as they belong to Aaron Spelling Productions & Eric Kripe but I do own Melissa Hale whose, myself created character.**

**Authors Note:**** A different version to the bar scene in Supernatural season 5 episode 3 "God Y'all Hear Me It's Dean Winchester" wherein Piper's future daughter Melissa from my Charmed fanfiction series tries to teach "The Angel Of Thursday" how to date & pick up women which Dean asks her to do after phoning her up earlier on that in turn sorter has the opposite effect to what she planned. **

On a particularly cold evening Dean Winchester was speaking to his ex-sister in law Melissa who was standing inside Halliwell Manor lounge replying to what the older hunter had just said.

"Hang on a sec you want, me to take Cass out dating? Why can't you do it instead?"

"Because this's Cass we're talking about Mel." He replied back. "The man's never been out on a date before much less pick up women. Going out with me would be a disaster."

The medium now ginger haired woman' thought about that scenario & laughed silently at it.

"He needs gentle handling in this situation, someone sensitive who can read his emotions & loosen him up a bit." The opposite person stated.

Melissa laughing countered. "Right & because I've had lots of experience with men however bit badly including Sam you think I'm the best candidate to do this? Encase you'd forgotten Dean I'm not empathic anymore alright I can't read Cass's emotions now."

"Yeah but your good at all that stuff without your powers aren't you & reading body language to plus a person he knows well & connects with & not some total stranger."

"& why does Cass need dating tips Dean when he's never done so before?" The 5ft 6 inch woman commented asking.

"Because it's his last night on earth & I don't want him dying a virgin." Her daughter Charlotte's uncle uttered.

Mel's eyes widened in shock not believing what Dean just said. "Oh my god, talk about desensitizing the man Dean."

"Well it's better than him waiting here quietly for Raphael to kill him isn't it? The experienced hunter spouted. "At least that way he won't die without been deflowered."

"Sorry Dean but I can't do it. Mom & dad are out on a date & Aunt Paige's with Agent Brody so I'm on baby-sitting duty looking after Charlotte & my brothers who are all upstairs asleep."

"Can't Victor come on over & keep & an eye them for a bit? I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't a life or death situation but it is mate please I've no-one else who can do it." The latter spoke in an almost pleading way.

The eldest charmed one sank her head down holding her forehead for a minute sighing then raised it up afterwards saying. "Fine alright then I'll take him to P3."

Dean smiled happily on the other end answering. "Thanks Mel I owe you one."

She shook her head countering. "Yeah, yeah whatever just let Cass know what's going on & I'll meet him there in an hour if Grandpa will come here."

"Cheers mate will do thanks." He replied before hanging his cell up subsequently.

Mel pressed the cordless off shaking her head before going upstairs into her bedroom to get ready.

Castiel walked downstairs nervously behind Melissa into the clubroom who muttered cursively about what was happening as music played on in the background.

"I mean it's not as if I wasn't doing something else you know."

"Excuse me?" The angel asked her confused.

Seeing him panicked Mel shook her head & pushed it to back of her mind replying. "Nothing don't, worry. Let's go grab a seat."

"Alright then" Her friend stuttered back.

The witch held out her hand stopping at the bottom placing that on top of Cass's smiling. "Nothing bad will happen mate okay I promise. Come on."

Walking over the 2 of them scoured looking for a seat. "Now first thing when looking for a woman is finding the right table so you can scan the room to find out what you seek."

Coming over to one near the bar they both stop & stand there. "Like this. Good view of the bar just there, & dance floor where you see lots of single women either on their own or with friends."

"Okay." He omitted nodding his head trying to take that in.

Pulling one of the stools out Melissa parked herself down on it which the other did afterwards as she continued remarking "Which's the same way with guys so there'll probably be some of them doing that also."

"I see." Castiel stated nodding again understanding what she meant.

"Good now is there anything in particular you like about women even though you've never really being with them except me, Piper & Paige of course like tall or short women, big or large?, what hair or eye colour do you prefer?, Do you like quiet or outspoken women or someone you can have an intelligential conversation with?"

"I'm not sure really I." Her friend replied not knowing what to say exactly.

"That's alright we'll figure it out some way anyhow." Mel smiled at him warmly which the angel smiled back at her slightly not realising he'd done so.

A barmaid called Susan came by & stopped in front of them prompting. "Hey Mel nice seeing you this evening whose your date?"

The woman looked at Cass before shaking her head at Sue surmising. "Oh no this's my friend Cass we're not dating just out for the evening."

Susan put her hand over her mouth shocked saying. "Oh man I'm so sorry I thought you were seeing as you both looked comfortable with one another."

"That's okay Suzy it's understandable." Mel smiled answering.

The barmaid sighed relieved "Okay great thanks phew. So what can I get you both then?"

"I'll have my usual & he'll have a beer thanks." Melissa responded laughing again giving out their orders.

Susan wrote that down on her notepad then looked up replying. "Alright I'll just go that for you then."

"Thanks Susan." The former P3 employee proclaimed before the latter walked off from them.

Staring at the barmaid attentively Castiel turning round confused questioned Melissa. "Is that woman well?"

"Who Cass?" His mate asked back.

"The barmaid who served us & put her hand on her mouth as if she was goanna be sick."

Mel's eyes widened, in surprise. "Susan? Oh no she was embarrassed mate because she thought we were dating when we're not & felt a bit stupid about it. It's a human trait."

"I see." The trench coat wearing man nodded back understanding her meaning then furthered himself asking. "So how do you go make conversation with women then when you think you've found someone?"

"Easy." The witch replied. "You go up to them & introduce yourself saying "Hello my name's Castiel" & talk a bit about yourself so they get to know you & then they'll say something about themselves so you get to know them to."

"Okay." Cass nodded thinking about that emotively.

"Listen I'll go, do a pretend scenario with a guy at the bar so you can see what I'm doing & take that on board which you can try out on yourself afterwards."

"Alright." He commented as he felt his throat tighten slightly.

Melissa got up & walked over spotting alone brown haired suited man in front of her & went over there conservatively.

"What can I get you? A barman asked her.

"A packet peanuts please" Mel replied delving into her handbag pretending to look for her purse which Castiel looked on watching. "Oh great I've forgot my purse brilliant."

"Hey I can get that for you if you like?" The man next to her asked.

She smiled at the gentlemen pronouncing. "Wow thank you. My head doesn't seem to be screwed on today. You know you're in a rush to get out & grab your keys &."

"You forget your money." He smiled back at her bothering Cass slightly. "I've done that myself before."

"Here you go. That's $1.50 please." The barman says giving a bag of peanuts to Melissa which the gentlemen hands him the money of for that the guy takes from him.

"Cheers for that thanks." Mel answers the man back.

Extending his hand the' tallish person states. "No worries. My name's Philip by the way."

"Melissa. Nice to meet you" The woman announces opposite.

"Are you here by yourself then?"

Mel shakes her head denying. "No I'm with that, gentlemen over there." Whom, she pointed to afterwards.

"Oh." Philip answered little low like.

"He's my friend though not boyfriend. We're not dating." The former half white lighter demised.

"Right" The man perked up replying.

"So you just come from work then?" Mel asked Philip.

"Yes I'm an investment banker at "San Francisco First Nation Bank". Yourself?"

She lied about that slightly revealing. "Changing careers at the' moment so I'm looking just right now."

"Okay." Philip nodded saying.

Mel walked back over to Castiel 5 minutes later & sat down opposite him again. "There you are see I just talked to that guy over there. His name's Philip an investment banker who lives on his own in a flat centre of town. Likes sports, hiking trips & pets which I spoke about my dog Lucky & we generally just conversed with one another for 5 minutes. Oh & he gave me his cell number."

She took that outta her pocket & placed it on the table. "Which he said I can contact him on if we ever wanted to meet."

"Oh right." Castiel replied. "Will you do that then?"

Mel shrugged her shoulders slightly sighing. "I don't know. My track life with men's not been great. 2 failed marriages & whatever relationships I do have don't last long because of evil & putting innocent's first or they can't accept the real me or end up finding that out & I have to erase their memories so they don't tell the authorities about me & I end up being locked for it." "Maybe I'm not meant to love anyone Cass because my destinies to protect the greater good & serve god."

She picked up her glass of vodka on the rocks straight up Susan had brought over whilst she talked to Philip & took a swig of that as Castiel leaned forward & put his hand on top of her's affectionately, understanding how the burden being charmed affected Mel's love life. "I'm sorry you feel that way Melissa. I'm sorry you carry such a great burden on your shoulders." "I wish I could help out so that it never happened to you."

Mel looked down a few seconds at that then straight back up into Cass's face which was mere inches from hers. Stopping the moment before it went any further she smiled back a little replying. "That's sweet Cass thanks. But tonight's about you not me." "So have you seen anyone you like yet?"

"I'm not sure Mel. I wouldn't know what sorter woman to go for." The angel proclaimed a little down heartened by her action a second ago.

"Okay let's see." His friend uttered scouring the room at the available single women there. Coming across a slightly wall flowered looking person wearing glasses over in the other corner of the room nearby the toilets drinking coke Melissa pointed stating. "There she looks alright. Wall flower type looking person who wears glasses, slightly slouched sitting on the stool with her hands in front of her. Nervous doesn't go out a lot or drink alcohol either perfect first time go for you because she's in the same boat as you. I'll just go over there & bring her back here. Be right with you."

Castiel shook his head panicking trying to stop her. "Mel no wait' please."

Talking to the lady over on the other side she & Mel walk over to her & Cass's table making the angel's heart rate rise up a lot.

"Here take this seat." The older woman offered the younger one who sat on it opposite her & Cass.

"Your very kind thank, you." The lady replied back.

"That's okay?"

"Sophie." The other replied.

"Melissa. Nice to, meet you." The witch spoke eyeing up Cass waiting for him to announce himself which he didn't even after Mel nudged him. "This's Cass."

"Oh hello" Sophie said looking at the handsome stranger in front of her who just grabbed his beer & drank half of it before placing it back down on the table surprising the woman greatly.

"My you can certainly handle your drink."

"That's because he's nervous you know." Melissa repeated. "He hasn't had much experience with women."

Sophie laughed slightly uttering. "Nor I with men although I'm trying, to on my therapists advice though." "Is this your first time here?" She asked Cass.

Melissa eyed her friend up again & spoke. "Are you goanna answer her Cass she's talking to you?"

He looked up at the woman answering simply. "No."

"Oh well it is for me. One of co-workers at the library recommended it to me saying it was nice place to come." Sophie knocked back.

"Yeah it is. I used to work here myself & still sing here once a week. My cousin owns the place."

"Ah really" The lady said nodding her head looking at Cass still which Mel perceived as Sophie obviously interested in him. "So what do you professionally Cass?"

The angel of Thursday blurted out without realising his mistake. "I'm an angel of the lord & warrior for god who hasn't been down to earth in 2000 years. At the moment I'm trying to find the archangel who killed me & also find a way to put my older brother Lucifer the one you call the devil back his inside cage before he can bring about the apocalypse."

Sophie's eyes widened at that announcement whilst Mel couldn't believe what Cass did & quickly thought up something to allay the woman's suspicions before the situation got worse.

"Cass you're not at work you know. God the man can't switch himself off from being a stage actor believing his the archangel Michael in his latest play sent down to put Lucifer back inside his cage than just been plain old regular Cass."

Sophie laughed accepting Mel's fake reason which relieved the charmed one greatly.

"No of course I understand about being dedicated to your work."

The trio continued talking for some-time till later on when Mel & Cass talked outside P3 alone whilst walking over to her green jeep liberty car.

"You never tell anyone the whole truth Cass." Melissa replied.

"But that is what my father taught us to do." The angle omitted back.

"Yeah but you can white lie a little which isn't bad especially when concerning your secret which's paramount thing you should always protect which I do around people I don't know so I can protect the innocent still."

"That's something like what Dean said this morning." Cass said.

"Yeah well he's a good judge of character most of the time, except when asking me to teach you how to date, which seriously I'm never doing again by the way that you can relay back to him if you live." The woman countered.

"Of course I will do." He answered her.

"I mean if you can't even deal with a single woman by yourself without screwing it up man then there's no hope for you." She laughed out aloud.

"Are you okay Melissa?" Her friend asked Mel.

Turning round Piper's daughter submitted. "Fine Castiel yes. You been clueless was' the best fun I've had in ages."

The angel smiled back saying. "I'm glad I entertained you my friend."

"Yeah well you actually helped me out about my man trouble a bit & that I should still date people despite what's happened life wise & not worry what might happen before it does so I might give Philip a ring & ask him out sometime. I'll see." Mel ascertained. "I'm sorry Sophie wasn't the person for you mate."

Walking forwards Cass eyed Melissa up stating. "Well I need to keep my head in check concerning the apocalypse & finding god & so can't have my judgement clouded by women even if there were someone out there I actually liked."

Staring right at him she supplied. "Of course' not Cass. I'm sure god's out there somewhere waiting for the right moment & that he still cares about us in the mean-time."

"I hope he does to Melissa." The angel commented leaning forward kissing her affectionately on the right cheek before imparting. "Thank you for trying to help me out this evening."

"You're welcome Cass." His friend responded before he disappeared & her Motorola V8 went off announcing Piper on the other end of the line which Melissa answered as she got into her car.

The End.


	2. Possibly Maybe

**Possibly Maybe **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the Charmed, characters or Castiel from Supernatural as they belong to Aaron Spelling Productions & Eric Kripe but I do own Melissa Hale whose, myself created character.**

**Authors Note:**** A sequel to my previous story "Lesson 1 In Teaching An Angel How To Date" wherein Melissa's just coming of, of a date with the guy she meet at P3 when she was with Cass Philip which doesn't end well after a demon attacks them & Mel vanquishes him but then has to erase Philip's memory for safety reasons when he freaks out about what just happened prior to that. Mel sees Cass afterwards who visits her subsequent & they, walk inside "Golden Gate Park" eating ice cream talking about what happened as well as the person Cass likes also.**

**Extra Note: ****Friendship tagged with the view of something more possibly at the end. **

It was summertime start of September late at night 10'oclock. The air was, warm & cool enough to not wear a coat yet.

Melissa Hale & her, date Philip whom she'd meet previously at P3 when she was with Cass walked outside "Quake" restaurant after having a meal there.

Mel was in a square shaped kaki green arm length ankle dress with her medium ginger hair bunched up to the side & a silver rose petal necklace adorned her neck whilst Philip wore a blue suit & tie.

Stopping at the bottom in San Francisco Street the two turned & spoke with one another.

"I had a great time tonight Melissa." Philip remarked smiling.

"Me to Philip" Mel replied back smiling also.

"I hope we can do it again in the future." He asked hopeful.

"Well when you free give me a call." The eldest Charmed One harkened out to him.

"Alright then" Philip nodded before saying next. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home in my car I mean it's better than getting taxi at this time of night especially on your own. You never know what can kinder people are out."

Mel smiled sheepishly uttering. "Thanks Philip but I'll be okay. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can Melissa but I'd still feel better if I did though." Her date sparked.

"Okay then you can do that." She sighed agreeing.

"Great thanks." Philip proclaimed relieved about that.

Coming out back to the car park behind "Quake" Philip got his "Mercedes Benz" silver car keys out & pointed it at that in front of them when a low level demon shimmered in all of a sudden summoning an energy ball ready to attack.

Melissa seeing this shouted at Philip. "GET DOWN PHILIP!" & pushed him so both of them fell over onto the ground startling him greatly at what was happening before him just as the energy ball shot past them hitting the wall behind leaving a scorch mark there.

Getting up quickly Melissa said out aloud "DEMON STANDING IN THIS PLACE I SCATTER YOUR MOLECULES THROUGH TIME & SPACE" before he had the chance to try again making energy surge through him which glowed culminating in the demon exploding in pain shouting "AHH!" as his molecules evaporated up into the air before disappearing for good from Philip & Melissa who had her head down avoiding the blinding light leaving the two of them staying where they were.

Heaving heavily Mel turned round subsequent seeing the shocked look on Philip's face who just stared out not believing what happened.

Bending down she took his right hand saying. "Are you okay?" pulling him up wondering how he was.

Breathing crazily Philip stood frozen totally for a few seconds before replying. "What the hell just happened here? What was that thing?"

Mel tried answering him but was interrupted when Philip staring at her even more shocked countered. "& what're you?"

Holding her hand out the 5ft 6 inch woman stated. "Philip."

He backed off too amazed for words just continuing speaking "Oh my god I dated a freak." Then turned around, going towards his car afterwards speechless.

"Wait." Mel exclaimed upset slightly but not totally knowing full well what was happening whispered. "FROM NOW NO MORE SHALL YOU REMEMBER THIS EVENT. I ERASE IT FROM YOUR MIND & HEAD."

Philip's head glowed, swirling orbs around it making him touch it as if he was having a headache meaning the spell worked as he opened the door & got inside his car then.

"Great." The ex-half whitelighter sighed saying turning round next to collect her over the shoulder thin length black satchel of the floor before feeling wind flap in front of her announcing Castiel standing there.

"Cass hey" Mel smiled slightly stating as Philip drove of not noticing the angel coming in. "What're you doing here?"

"I was flying by & saw." He pointed at Philip's car just leaving the car park.

His friend turned round uttering. "Oh yeah well he's not the first date who's ended sourly as you know so."

"I'm sorry." Cass answered upset looking which he did unknowingly.

"That's okay Cass." Mel replied sweetly applying her bag shoulder over again. "I'm used to it so it doesn't bother me."

"He should not have said that about you." The seraph argued slightly angry voice groaning.

"Philip only spoke how any normal person would do when they see something they don't understand which frightens them." She darted back defending the other man's actions a bit then continued. "Besides I don't take notice of it anyway."

Castiel smiled glad of hearing that before saying. "Okay then I shall walk you to your car Melissa."

"I cabbed it here so I could drink Cass." She told him.

"Well then I shall take you to the nearest ranking station." The trench coated man bade.

Mel shook her head commenting. "You don't have to really I fancy an ice cream anyway."

"Okay." Cass said as they both turned round & walked out the car park area.

She collected that from the Italian guy who served her a strawberry & lemon one after paying for both of them. "Thanks." Then handed the brighter coloured cone to Cass who' studied it curiously.

"Try it it's, great." Melissa commented tucking into her strawberry flavoured one after she said that.

Bringing it up to his lips Cass copied her actions feeling a tangy sensation on his mouth for the first time which appealed to him strangely.

His friend stared back wondering what he was thinking when the angel answered laughing. "Ha! Hmm this's nice." liking how it tasted.

"Thought you'd like it" "The things I learn about you Cass." Mel stated smiling as she started walking down the "Golden Gate Park" path which shone brightly in the moonlight. "Ice creams always a good thing to have when you bummed down along with a Clark Gable DVD marathon also."

Cass laughed again at that as he looked up at the moon above him then the near non-existent people in the park as well. "It's nice & peaceful here."

"Yeah this's where I bring Lucky for his walks with Charlotte before dropping her off at "Magic School".

"I don't like him." The man replied.

"Why Cass?" His pal asked him.

"He humps me all the time." Cass moaned in response.

Mel laughed out hysterically. "Well of course he does Cass. Lucky humps everyone he likes."

"I don't like him chewing my clothes & I have to repair them again & again." The angel exclaimed.

The 35 year old witch threw her hands in the air aspiring. "Okay I'll try, tell him not to do it then but if he does so still despite that I can't stop him Cass. That's just how Lucky is."

"Thank you." He replied back before asking "So how is Magic School then?" Relating to what happened with Gideon.

"Running" Mel declared. "Paige managed to persuade the Elders to keep it open so they made her headmistress & run it which she is doing really great at."

"That's good you need it." Cass replied nodding his head.

"Yeah" The other remarked nodding herself.

"So are you goanna ask Philip out again despite what happened or." The angel asked her walking on again.

"No." She shook back & forth surmising. "I know what he's like now when he found out my secret so it's best I don't otherwise I'll just have to say the spell if that happens again."

"I'm sorry." Cass blurted out like he did earlier.

"Hey." Mel replied placing her left hand on his right shoulder. "You don't have to keep saying that. I've had the true love thing twice with 3 beautiful from kids them despite it not working out for me." Pertaining to her 2 now non-existent future ones & present girl she has there. "If that's meant for me, & I keep it without anything bad happening okay then if not so be it. I'm not goanna cry over it Cass."

The multitude of his friend's attitude amazed the angel greatly how she always went on regardless of the knock backs she had. Mel reminded him of a song he heard on the radio called "Friend Of Mine" by Lea Salonga which went.

I`ve known you for so long you are a friend of mine  
But is this all we`d ever be? I`ve loved you ever since  
You are a friend of mine & babe is this all we ever could be?  
You tell me things I`ve never known I shown, you love you`ve never shown  
But then again, when you cry I`m always at your side  
You tell me about the love you`ve had I listen very eagerly  
But deep inside you`ll never see This feeling of emptiness  
It makes me feel sad But then again I`m glad

I`ve known you all my life you are a friend of mine  
I know this is how it`s goanna be I`ve loved you then and I love you still  
You`re a friend of mine now, I know friends are all we ever could be

You tell me things I`ve never known I shown you love you`ve never shown  
But then again, when you cry I`m always at your side  
You tell me about the love you`ve had I listen very eagerly  
But deep inside you`ll never see this feeling of emptiness  
It makes me feel sad but then again  
Then again then again I`m glad.

That's how he felt with her which Cass couldn't deny. The Charmed One bit into her cone once she'd licked of the cream part prying him from his thoughts saying. "Except I, won't dress so formally next time."

"No you look great." Cass commented before saying he shouldn't have. "It brings out your eyes."

His eyes widen after realising what he did so the warrior added quickly. "From what Dean's, told me."

"That's sweet Cass. Thanks." Melissa reported back. "You'd make a good boyfriend or husband for someone if you were allowed to do that, that is. You'd be kind & caring to them. Wouldn't cheat & always be there for them."

"Really? How do you know that?" Cass said surprised hearing that from her then.

"From what I've, learned about you." She responded truthfully "I mean you said you liked someone the last time we met right?"

The man's throat tightened worried the woman might know who he meant.

"Who is she then? What's she like?" Mel enquired biting the side of her ice cream cone as she sat down on a bench overlooking an acorn tree.

"She's smart nice." Cass stated not trying to give too much away.

"Is she tall, short? Has long or short hair? Well, built or slim?" His confident quizzed him wanting to know more.

"She's quite tall has long hair & is not too thin." The other crooned back trying to answer her best.

"Okay what's her name then?" Mel continued saying. "Have you known her long? Are you both friends?"

"Her name's Ariel." He lies. "I haven't known her long. & we're acquaintances."

"Ah right." The witch replied. "So have you told her how you feel?"

"No." The angel shook his head quoting.

"Why not?" Melissa solicited curiously.

"Because of what I said about not being with women vie the apocalypse."

"But surely you could be with her after that though right?" She ushered at him.

"Until something else happened that kept us apart or she met someone else. Besides angels, aren't allowed to be with humans anyway."

"So weren't witches & whitelighters." The opposite summed up.

"Yeah well she considers me more a friend or brother like." Castiel countered.

"You never know anything can happen, Cass." Mel remarked seeing a bit of ice cream on his face which she wiped off using her hand. "If things were different & she didn't think of you like that."

The woman leaned forward & kissed Cass on the lips sweetly which surprised the angel greatly before she got up turning around saying. "Maybe she'd do something about it." Prior to Mel' leaving him alone with his thoughts afterwards.

The End.


End file.
